ABC for Kids
ABC Kids (stylised as abc kids) which was separate from regular ABC TV and contained all children's programming on the ABC 1991–1993 *The letters A, B and C pop up on the screen, followed by the ABC logo *The Cilps From Sooty, Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends, Charlie Brown and Snoopy, Pingu, Chorlton and the Wheelies and Johnson and Friends with Johnson and Friends Theme *Blinky Bill with the famous "B" (Blinky carries his sack with his Friends in Blinky Bill Theme) *A "N" is followed by Noddy (Noddy drive in his Car in Noddy's Theme) *Babar and the famous "B" (Babar with him reading to his children in Babar's First Step is followed by Young Babar balancing three books on his head In City Ways with Babar Theme.) *A "T" is followed by Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends (Thomas Comes to Breakfast and Wrong Road cilps for Thomas theme) *"P" a snippit from the Play School theme *An "F" is followed by two snippits from the Fireman Sam opening sequence *A "S" one from Spot's Theme *Postman Pat with the famous "P" (Pat Picks a letter in Postman Pat Theme) *An "C" is follwed by Charlie Brown and Snoopy in a Charlie Brown and Snoppy Theme in 1985 (The Peanuts gang Have Balloons) *A "J" one from Johnson and Friends Theme *Magic Mountain with the famous "M" (Dragon Fiying in Magic Mountain Theme) *An "S" is follwed by Sooty (Sooty put some magic dust with The Sooty Show Theme) *A "B" one from Bananas in Pyjamas Theme *A "P" is followed by Pingu (Pingu carries his sack in Pingu Theme) *Chorlton and the Wheelies with the famous "C" (Chorlton is Dancing with the ducks in Pablo's World with Chorlton and the Wheelies Theme) *A "B" One Brum's Theme *The letters A, B and C pop up on the screen, followed by the ABC logo. 1993–1995 *Bananas in Pyjamas, (B1 and B2 scare the Teddies, the gang except for Rat play on a see-saw, the Bananas follow a rainbow) *Play School (two presenters clap their hands) *Fireman Sam (Sam slides down the bannister of his stairs, Sam and Elvis drive in Jupiter in Fireman Sam Theme) *The Telebugs, (Telebugs is Flying in Fair Play) *The Animal Shelf, (the Animals Are Sailing in Getup Crusoe) *Johnson and Friends (Squeaky ties the toys up with a rope) *Lift Off (the Wakadoo gang play music, one of the Bonza men say something's big, Wolf agrees with Zelda) *Thomas the Tank Engine (Thomas chugs along with Annie & Clarabel In Trust Thomas) *Widget the World Watcher (Widget transforms into a kangaroo, Widget introduces his name) *Postman Pat (Pat drives in his van in Postman Pat Theme, Pat delivers a letter in Postman Pat and the Toy Soldiers) *Chorlton and the Wheelies, (The Wheelies Push Chorlton, Chorlton have a Flower in Chorlton and the Wheelies Theme) *Babar (Babar with him reading to his children in Babar's First Step) *Wombles (Tomsk, Wellington and Bongo is Ready to Work in Orinoco & The Big Black Umbrella) *Moschops (Moschops & Ally Sing to Flower, Mr. Ichthyosaur Want in a Water in All's Well That Ends Well, All the Characters Dance in Moschops Theme) *Charlie Brown and Snoopy (Sally Tell a Princess to Charlie Brown in Sally in School) *Charlie Chalk (Charlie Chalk is Talking To the Ball) *Teletubbies (Teletubbies Says Eh-Oh in Teletubbies Theme) *Playbox (Cat and Dog Push the Box in Playbox Theme) *Ferry Boat Fred (Fred sails until a monkey breaks his mast, Fred's Captain climbs aboard to start work) *Blinky Bill, (Blinky carries his sack in Blinky Bill Theme) *Spot the Dog (Spot barks and jumps off a tractor in Spot Goes to the Farm) *The identity and rocks back to wipe the rest of the logo as a ladybug traces an orange "the", a violet "best", a green "in", a blue "children's", a red "entertainment", a yellow "on" and a pink "video". 1996 *An ant will walk along (six blue squares), turn into an aardvark (pink squares) that would turn into an apple (yellow squares with "A" in topleft). The Kids Yelled "A" *A bird would fly along (pink squares), turn into a butterfly (blue squares) and turn into a bee (green squares with "B" in centre left). The Kids Yelled "B" *A cow would walk along (pink squares) a cat would jump (green squares) and turn into a carrot (red squares with "C" in topright). The Kids Yelled "C" *The squares would spin (yellow) and turn into the ABC For Kids logo. The Kids Yelled "ABC!" *Charlie Brown and Snoopy (Charlie Brown and His Firends See Snoopy) *Hattytown Tales (Sancho says to Bobby) *Hooley Dooleys (The Characters sing the intro song) *Blinky Bill (Blinky introduces his name) *Bananas in Pyjamas (B1 and B2 say "Trust us, we're Bananas" to Rat in a Hat) *The Telebugs (Chip introduces his name) *Arthur (Arthur sings the Aardvark rap in his treehouse) *Noddy (Noddy is declared champion of the Sports games by Mr. Plod) *Johnson and Friends (The Toys need to trick Alfred, Alfred overs hears and wonders if they're talking abut him and McDuff says No) *Magic Mountain (Dragon blows his magic smoke making Lions body disappear) *Paddington Bear (Paddington say he have to D.I.Y) *Pingu (Pingu Perform The Next Act) *Charlie Brown and Snoopy (Sally sings Don't Be Anything Less Than Everything You Can Be) *Sesame Street (Elmo sings and does Happy Tapping with Elmo) *Moschops (Moschops Plays Football) *The Wiggles (The Characters sing Get Ready To Wiggle near the end of the wiggly concert in Wiggle Dance) *Chorlton and the Wheelies (Chorlton Sing his Song Singin' in the Rain) *Postman Pat (Pat had fallen into a pile of straw and he gives Alf his catalogue) *Thomas and Friends (Thomas and Percy have been thanked for a letter from a girl) *Crystal Tipps and Alistair (Crystal Tipps looks at Alistair) *The Sooty Show (Matthew Corbett Show Sooty And Sweep a toy) *Spot the Dog (Spot thinks that the ball is his favourite toy) *The squares would spin (yellow) and turn into the ABC For Kids Logo The Kids Says "ABC!" 2000–2001 *An ant will walk along (six blue squares), turn into an aardvark (pink squares) that would turn into an apple (yellow squares with "A" in topleft). The Kids Yelled "A" *A bird would fly along (pink squares), turn into a butterfly (blue squares) and turn into a bee (green squares with "B" in center left). The Kids Yelled "B" *A cow would walk along (pink squares) a cat would jump (green squares) and turn into a carrot (red squares with "C" in topright). The Kids Yelled "C" *The Squares would spin (yellow) and turn into the ABC For Kids logo. The Kids Yelled "ABC!" Down Here ABC For Kids Club! *Children's Friends Sing "Roll Up! Roll Up! Come and see the Show! Roll Up! Roll Up! We Almost Ready to Go!" *The Kids Draw Monica Trapaga Said "Who is the Member of the New ABC for Kids Club?" *Hooley Dooleys (The Characters sing the intro song) *Blinky Bill (Blinky introduces his name) *Bananas in Pyjamas (B1 and B2 say "Trust us, we're Bananas" to Rat in a Hat) *Arthur (Arthur sings the Aardvark rap in his treehouse) *The Herbs (Parsley Sings "I'm a Very Friendly Lion Called Parsley") *Noddy (Noddy is declared champion of the Sports games by Mr. Plod) *Johnson and Friends (The Toys need to trick Alfred, Alfred overs hears and wonders if they're talking abut him and McDuff says No) *Sesame Street (Elmo sings and does Happy Tapping with Elmo) *Postman Pat (Pat had fallen into a pile of straw and he gives Alf his catalogue) *Lift Off (One of the Bonza men say something's big, Wolf agrees with Zelda) *Pingu (Pingu Perform The Next Act) *The Boy Jumped "And So Hundred of Family All around Australia" *Repart of Thomas and Friends of Troublesome Trucks, Moschops (Moschops Want Out His Cave in Nighttime Sun) The Petals (Petal Laughs and Petal Angry) *Mister Whiskers Sing "Hooray For Mister Whiskers" (Children Dance) *"Join the ABC For Kids Club Called 9300 656 323" *Incredible Creatures (Professor Thinks he got it) *As Postman Pat Theme Play When Monica Trapaga Says "When You Join? Your Kids a Special (ABC For Kids Club Video) and (ABC For Kids Music Cassate) (A Story Time All Music Collect) and (A High Play School Book)" *"It's magic!" The Dragon in Magic Mountain, Fireman Sam and Spot Had a Theme Songs, Mr Squiggle Jumped and a Woman Laughed, Mr. Spoon Waving From Looking for Button Moon *"Every Time You Got a News Letter of the New ABC For Kids Concert and Music and A Draw Time of Games and Story for the Kids" *Chorlton Thinks is fun in Chorlton and the Wheelies, Linus Gave Snoopy a Hug In The Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show, Samantha Says "Go Telesonic!" Chip Thinks "That's My Line Oh Well" *(The Raggy Dolls Pop Out) "There Always Time for ABC For Kids Club (Called 9330 656 323) Join Today!" Videos and DVDs ABC for Kids Favourites Vol. 1 *Bananas in Pyjamas: Chasing Tuesdays *Bananas in Pyjamas: Decorating *Noddy and the Broken Bicycle *Johnson and Friends: The Birthday Balloon *Brum Goes House Painting *Spot Goes to the Farm *Spot Stays Overnight *Postman Pat: Pat Takes A Message *Budgie the Little Hellicopter: Budgie's Own Goal *Fireman Sam: What Goes Up *Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends: Troublesome Trucks *Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends: Thomas Goes Fishing ABC for Kids Favourites Vol. 2 *Bananas in Pyjamas: Picnic Thieves *Bananas in Pyjamas: Ratmobile *Noddy Cheers up Big Ears *Johnson and Friends: The Picnic *Postman Pat's Birthday *Mr Squiggle: The Stowaway *Spot in the Woods *Spot's Lost Bone *Babar: City Ways with Babar *Ferry Boat Fred: Fred's Sister Kate *Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends: All At Sea *Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends: One Good Turn Playbox *Bananas in Pyjamas: Walkie Talkie *Bananas in Pyjamas: Ship Ahoy *Paddington Bear and the Fortune Telling *Spot's Favourite Toy *Spot's Makes a Cake *The Hooley Dooleys: Rythim *The Hooley Dooleys: Playing in the Backyard *Fireman Sam: Treasure Hunt *Pingu and The Toy *Pingu and The Lost Ball *Arthur: DW's Snow Mystery *Little Bear: Little Bear's Kite *Brum on Ice *Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends: Bye George *Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends: Something In The Air Bumper Collection *Bananas in Pyjamas: Teddy Chase *Bananas in Pyjamas: Invisible Bananas *Postman Pat and the Suit Of Armour *Brum: The Kite *Roobarb: When Roobarb Mixed The Paint *Ferry Boat Fred: The Ferry Race *Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends: Thomas Comes To Breakfast *Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends: Four Little Engines *Spot: Where's Spot *Spot Follows His Nose *Blinky Bill: Hey Hey Blinky Bill, Whistle Song & Earthquake *Johnson and Friends: The Big Freeze *Pingu the Chef *Pingu the Babysitter *Little Bear: Party at Owl's House ABC for Kids All-Stars *Bananas in Pyjamas: King Rat *The Hooley Dooleys: Playing in the Backyard *Blinky Bill: Hey Hey Blinky Bill *Postman Pat's Finding Day *Ferry Boat Fred: The Ferry Race *Noddy Cheers up Big Ears *Johnson and Friends: The Picnic *Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends: Heroes Mixy Presents TV Favourites *Bob the Builder: Pilchard's Breakfast *Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends: Henry and the Elephant *Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends: Donald's Duck *Ferry Boat Fred: Jean The Submarine *Fireman Sam: Dilys' Forgetful Day *Postman Pat and the Magpie Hen *Little Bear: Little Bear and Mother Nature *Johnson and Friends: Operation Squeaky *Bananas in Pyjamas: Lollipop Rat *Bananas in Pyjamas: Sleeping Teddy Mixy Presents More Favourites *Bananas in Pyjamas: Banana Cart *Bananas in Pyjamas: Surprise Birthday *Noddy the Magican *Roobarb: When It Wasn't Thorsday *The Hooley Dooleys: Fire Truck Song *Kipper: The Rainbow Puddle *Lisa's Space Adventure *Magic Mountain: Princess Panda *The Forgotten Toys: Toy Boy *Postman Pat and the Robot *Little Bear: Little Bear's Egg *The Hooley Dooleys: Ooga Chuga *Johnson and Friends: The Camping Trip *Sooty's Amazing Adventures: Hopalong Sooty *Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends: A Close Shave *Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends: Rusty to the Rescue Lets Sing and Dance *The Hooley Dooleys: Russell the Muscley Kangaroo and Jumbo Jive *The Hooley Dooleys: Beat and Beach *Little Bear Sing a Song *Bob The Builder: Buffalo Bob *Spot's Show *Spot's Band *Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends Sing Along: Thomas We Love You *Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends Sing Along: Let's Have A Race *Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends Sing Along: It's Great To Be an Engine *Franklin's Music Lessons *Bananas in Pyjamas: Lullaby *Bananas in Pyjamas: Twinkle Twinkle ABC for Kids Club Video *Bananas in Pyjamas: Cinder Rat *The Hooley Dooleys: Fire Truck Song *Mister Whiskers: Hooray For Mister Whiskers *Mr Squiggle: Flat Earth Just For Fun *Bob the Builder: Inspector Spud *The Hooley Dooleys: The Laundry *The Pop Pups: Ducks *Caillou Looks for Gilbert *Hilltop Hospital: Radio Hilltop *Magic Mountain: Sports Day *Angelina Ballerina: Midnigth Muddle *The Pop Pups: Frisbee *Thomas and Friends: Thomas, Percy and the Squeak *Rubbadubbers: Tubb the Magician *Bananas in Pyjamas: Fixit Rat *The Hooley Dooleys: Cookies *The Pop Pups: Box *Thomas and Friends: Dunkin Duncan ABC For Kids Compilation *Bananas in Pyjamas - Cut Out Bananas *The Fairies - Fairy Magic *Jakers - The Salmon of Knowledge *Postman Pat - Postman Pat and the Big Balloon Ride ABC for Kids Favourites 1 *The Wiggles - The Shimmie Shake! and One Finger, One Thumb *Dorothy the Dinosaur - Ballerina, Ballerina and 'Vegetable Soup *Bananas in Pyjamas - Big Clean Up and No Speaking Day *Play School - Old MacDonald', 'Miss Polly', 'Jump and Jiggle' and 'It's So Nice to Have a Cuddle *The Hooley Dooleys - Playing in the Backyard *Mr Squiggle - The Stowaway *The Pop Pups - Ducks and Box *The Fairies - Perfect Fairy Magic *Miffy - Miffy and the Snowbunny and Miffy Wants to Fly *Boohbah - Island *The Adventures of Bottle Top Bill - A Tall Story *Charlie and Lola - Welcome to Lolaland *In the Night Garden - Tombliboo Trousers *Bob the Builder - Lofty the Star *Hilltop Hospital - Nurse Kitty's a Star *Thomas and Friends - Respect for Gordon ABC for Kids Favourites 2 *The Wiggles - Baa Baa Black Sheep and Wags The Dog Is Chasing His Tail *Dorothy the Dinosaur - Let’s Have A Party (Dorothy’s Party) and C’est Wags, C’est Bon *Waybuloo - Whistle *Play School - Television *The Fairies - Fairy Cakes *The WotWots - Bubblywots, Hippopotamus *The Pop Pups - Frisbee *Christine Anu - Chrissy's Island Family *The Baby Triplets - Once Upon a Time and Let's Play Hide and Seek *Magic Mountain - Monster in the Night *The Hooley Dooleys - Russell the Muscley Kangaroo *In the Night Garden - Igglepiggle Goes Visiting *Mister Whiskers - Monkey Business *Caillou - Caillou the Chef and Caillou the Firefighter *Postman Pat Special Delivery Service - Crazy Robots *Yo Gabba Gabba! - Dance ABC for Kids Favourites 3 *Bob the Builder - The Three Musketrucks *Bananas in Pyjamas - Lollipop Rat and Invisible Bananas *The Wiggles - Wiggle Dance *Dorothy the Dinosaur - Captain Feathersword and the Dinosaur Book *The Fairies - Sleeping Beauty *Mister Whiskers - Clapping Land *Roary the Racing Car - Tall Story Roary *The Hooley Dooleys - Beat and Beach *Brum - Brum and the Football Hero *Thomas and Friends - Thomas and the Jet Plane *Oakie Doke - Oakie Doke and the Party *Little Charley Bear - Lights, Shoes, Nibblit! *Charlie and Lola - I just Love my Red Shiny Shoes *The WotWots - Drowsy DottyWot - Pelican *Yo Gabba Gabba - Birthday *Play School - On the Farm ABC for Kids: Get Active *Old Bear: Little Bear's Big Race *Fireman Sam: Three Legged Race *The Fairies: Exercise *Hi-5: Ready or Not *Hana’s Helpline: Team Spirit *Rastamouse: Shorty Shapes Up *Charlie and Lola: I've Won, No I've Won, No I've Won *Noddy: Noddy the Champion *Elmo's World: Games *Brum and the Football Hero *The Baby Triplets: At the Swimming Pool *Peppa Pig: Bicycles *Waybuloo: Pipling Play Day *Little Princess: I Want to Play Football *The Magic Roundabout: The Race *Engie Benjy: The Great Race *Bob the Builder: Roley’s Rovers *Pingu and the New Scooter *Shaun the Sheep: Shape Up with Shaun ABC for Kids: Story Time *Bananas in Pyjamas: The Genie Bananas *Play School: Once Upon A Time *Yo Gabba Gabba: Fairytale *In The Night Garden: Igglepiggle's Tiddle *Johnson and Friends: Secrets *Little Charley Bear: Charley Bear, Sock Detective *The WotWots: Gnome Sweet Gnome *Thomas and Friends: The Sounds of Sodor *Roary the Racing Car: Go Gadget James and Maxi *Chloe's Closet: Super Best Friends *Oakie Doke and the Monster *Angelina Ballerina: Angelina and the Giant *The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss: The Cat in the Hat's Big Birthday Surprise *Oswald: Henry Needs a Haircut *The Wombles: The Largest Womble In The World *Rubbadubbers: The House that Tubb Built *Small Potatoes: The Small Potatoes Waltz ABC for Kids: Best Bites *Thomas and Friends: Slippy Sodor *The Forgotten Toys: Circus Toys *Mister Maker *Boohbah: Squeaky Socks *Oakie Doke and the Talking Stone *Little Charley Bear: Charley on Safari *Mike the Knight: The Smiley Treasure *Charlie and Lola: I Love Going to Granny and Grandpa's And It's Just That... *Mister Whiskers: Clapping Land *Bananas in Pyjamas: Rat the Banana *Play School: Munch and Crunch *Magic Mountain: Lion Moves House *Old Bear: Ruff and the Big Wheel *Grandpa in My Pocket: Miss Smiley's Strawberry Surprise *Manon: The Hedgehog, The Seas *Timmy Time: Ballerina Timmy *Charlie Chalk: The Sneezes *The Petals: A Boot Full of Petals *Guess How Much I Love You: I Want to Fly ABC for Kids: Furry Friends *Bananas in Pyjamas: Turtle Trouble *Mister Maker's Crazy Makes *The Octonauts and the Giant Squid *Charlie Brown and Snoopy: Snoopy's Brother Spike *Play School: Pets *Grandpa in My Pocket: Beowulf the Brilliant *Charlie and Lola: We Do Promise Honestly We Can Look After Your Dog *The Baby Triplets: Kitty is Hungry *Johnson and Friends: Crying Wolf *Old Bear: Ruff *Spot Goes to the Farm *Postman Pat Special Delivery Service: Bernie the Parrot *Babar and the Adventures of Badou: Dino Egg/Stone Stealer *Angelina Ballerina: The Pet Sitter *The Koala Brothers: Penny Comes to Stay ABC for Kids: Summer Fun *Play School: Seasons Monday *The Baby Triplets: at the Doctor's *Paddington: Paddington Hits Out *Engie Benjy: Hide and See-Saw *Small Potatoes: I Love To Dance The Flamenco *The Wombles: The Wombles Times *Fireman Sam: Sausages Versus Shrimps *Peppa Pig: Freddy Fox *Five Minutes More: Copy Parrot *The WotWots: Wot a Grommet *Waybuloo: Dry Garden *Rastamouse: No Fix Fats *The Jungle Book: Legend of the Giant Claw *Hilltop Hospital: Happy Birthday, Dr Matthews! *Pocoyo: Whale's Birthday *The Octonauts and the Albino Humpback Whale ABC for Kids: Christmas *Thomas and Friends: Tree Trouble *Guess How Much I Love You: It's OK *Bananas in Pyjamas: The Snowman *The Wombles: Games in the Snow *The Octonauts and the Great Penguin Race *Spot's Winter Sports *Chloe's Closet: Getting to Snow *Grandpa in My Pocket: The Magic of Christmas *Yo Gabba Gabba: Christmas *Timmy Time: Timmy's Christmas Surprise *Numberjacks: Counting Down To Christmas *Little Princess: A Merry Little Christmas ABC for Kids Bumper Songbook #Bananas In Pyjamas: (Dance Mix) #Banana Holiday #Bumping and a-Jumping #I Love The Ballet #The Fairies #There's No Place Like Home #Game Time #Its A Beautiful Day #Get Ready to Wiggle #Here Comes A Bear #Hot Potato #Dorothy The Dinosaur #In the Wiggles World #The Hooley Dooleys #Island Holiday #The Fire Truck song #Fireman Sam (Main Theme) #Mr Squiggle (Main Theme) #Sesame Street (Main Theme) #C Is For Cookie #Elmo's Song #The Diesel Rap #Toys, Toys, Wonderful Toys #Pingu Dance #It's Play School #Do You Put Your Hat on Your...? #The Wheels of the Bus #The Teddy Bear's Picnic #Three Little Fishies #Postman Pat (Main Theme) #Can We Fix It mix (Bob the Builder Theme) #Dog and Duck (Main Theme) #Teletubbies Say "Eh-Oh!" #Fun Song Factory Theme Tune #You Know You Have A Friend #Yellow Submarine #Teddy Bear Picnic #Hokey Pokey #The Raggy Dolls (Main Theme) #Potamas Park (Main Theme) #Incy Wincy Spider #Spider in the Bath #Spot (Main Theme) #Welcome To The Blue House (Bear in the Big Blue House Theme) #Hooray For Mister Whiskers #Thomas' Anthem #Really Useful Engine #Toby #Don't Judge A Book By Its Cover #Paddington Bear (Main Theme) #Let's Have A Party #Schroeder #You're a Good Man, Charlie Brown #Don't Be Anything Less Than Everything You Can Be